


And They Were Roommates

by SunflowerFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, NathMarc, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: When Marc's parents are away, he is sent to Nathaniel's house for the week. What happens when these two have to come to terms with their feelings towards each other?(Yes, it’s named after the Vine.)
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 42
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1: Mark's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom, I hope you like it! I'm going to try and update every Sunday, Enjoy!  
> -Nerd_Of_Many_Fandoms

I was in my room, hunched over the script for the next Ladybug comic when I hear the knock at my door. I glance up. My parents never come in my room unless they have something important to tell me.  


"Come in," I say, trying to keep my voice from cracking.  


The door opens and my mother and father step in. They're both wearing very excited smiles on their faces. At that moment I knew whatever comes next was either going to be terrible or amazing.  


It would most likely the former.  


I turned around in my rolling chair to face them as they both took a seat on my neatly made bed.  


"Marc," my father begins, "I've just recieved word that we will be taking a trip. My boss needs me to go to England to meet with a possible client."  


"Okay," I say carefully. "When do I need to be ready to go?"  


"We'll be leaving next week," my mom explains. "But... you won't be coming with us."  


To be honest, I was a bit dissapointed that my parents were going to England without me. I'd always wanted to see Big Ben, and Nathaniel and I had always wanted to do an overseas adventure in our comic, and that would have been a good way to do some research, but at least I'd have the house to myself for a few days.  


"Oh," I say quietly. "I can take care of myself for a few days, I'll be fine."  


"Hold up there, Champ," my dad cuts me off. "Since we don't know how long we'll be gone, we've arranged for you to stay with one of your friends!"  


I surpressed a groan, praying it wasn't the 'pen pal' I'd written to when I was eight. I didn't think they knew I had any real friends.  


"Cheer up, kiddo, it'll be nice to be around someone your own age instead of locking yourself in your room for a week."  


"How do you know if I'll even get along with him?" I ask  


"I know you've mentioned your friend Nathaniel a few times, so I got ahold of his mother and she said that they would be happy to let you stay with them," my mom explains. I wanted to get mad at her for meddling in my personal life, but she had just told me that I'd be spending a week with Nathaniel.  


"That's nice of her," I say, trying to hide the blush creeping it's way up my face.  


"So it's settled," my father announces. "We'll be leaving in a week, so just make sure you're ready by then." Without another word, they stood up and left.  


I flop down in the newly vacant space on my bed. My mind was too busy to write now. I couldn't get over the fact that I was going to spend an entire week with Nathaniel. Ever since we met I hadn't been able to keep my mind off of him. Would I be able to handle being that close to him for so long? I just hope I don't mess anything up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Nathaniel's Point of View

Mark is spending the week at my house. 

Mom had told me just this morning, and he was going to be here any minute. 

My mind was racing. I'd tried to make my room look presentable, knowing how perticular Marc was about orginization. Since my house didn't have a spare bedroom, I'd be sharing with Marc. For a week. I tried not to think too hard about it. 

Mark wasn't the problem, he was awesome. But that was also part of the problem. Ever since we'd started working together, I've kept noticing things about him. The point of his chin, the shimmer of his lipgloss, the way his eyes seem to change shape when he's nervous. I'd tried drawing him so many times, but I could never get him right. It was like he was too perfect to draw, as if he himself were a work of art. 

And now he was staying with me. For a week. I don't think my heart will be able to handle it.

I hoped we'd get time to work on the comic while he was here. That might help me keep my mind off of him. 

All too soon, the doorbell rang. My mother was already at the door when I made my way down the stairs. Standing on our doorstep was Marc. His cheecks flushed red. He held his notebook and pen in one hand in his suitcase in the other. 

"Thank you for having me," he tells my mom before glancing behind her, his electric green eyes meeting mine. 

Yup, my heart won't be able to handle a week of this.


	3. Chapter 3 : Marc’s Point of View

Nathaniel's house was larger than I had expected. The entryway had a high ceiling that was shared with the upstairs. Nathaniel was standing at the top of the stairs looking like a prince straight out of a Disney movie, even in his usual purple jeans and a red t-shirt. 

I try not to blush as I meet his eyes. There aren't enough words in the world to describe his eyes. Believe me, I've tried. 

My mother thanks Mrs. Kurtzburg again before giving me one last hug, making me promise to call every night. As soon as my parents leave, Mrs. Kurtzburg comes over to me. "Hello, Marc. Nath has told me so much about you. Please make yourself at home, Nath will show you your sleeping arrangements. 

"Thank you Mrs, Kurtzburg," I say quietly. 

"Oh, please, call me Amy, and let me know if you need anything," she smiles, allowing Nathaniel to take my hand and lead me up the stairs. 

His room is pretty much what I expected. He has a large desk in one corner of the room, scattered with art supplies and papers. On the other side of the room, there was a loft bed with a couch underneath, facing the TV on the wall. 

"The couch pulls out into a bed," Nath explains. "We can pull it out before we go to bed, it just seems to take up a ton of space when it's out, and I didn't want it to feel too cramped. 

"That sounds good to me," I say. 

"Okay," he says. "You can put your stuff wherever, I kinda got distracted when I was supposed to be cleaning." 

Normally, seeing a room in such disarray would trigger my OCD, but it just felt so right, so Nathaniel, that it didn't bother me a bit. "No problem," I smile.

"So... what do you want to do?" He asks. "I have a few ideas for the next issue, but if you want to do something else for a while, that's okay." 

"We can work on the comic for a bit." I say. "Where do you want me to set up?" 

"I can move some stuff from my desk," he replies, moving to organize the clutter on his desk just enough for us to work. 

"Have a seat," he motions to the bench in front of his desk. "Sorry if this is weird," he says awkwardly. "I tend to need to move back and forth when I work, and I've run over too many pieces of artwork to count, so my mom got me this instead. I can get you a chair from the kitchen if you'd like." 

"Oh, no, it's fine," I insist. "I don't want to be too much trouble." 

"Okay then, ready to get to work?" 

"Always," I smile. It always seemed to be easier to talk to him when we were working. I don't know why, but having a pen in my hand seems to boost my confidence. 

Without another word, we get to work, falling into a comfortable, familiar rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Make sure to comment and leave kudos if you enjoy! See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4 : Nathaniel's Point of View

We continued to work late into the night. My mom had brought us dinner, adding to the pile of dirty dishes I had forgotten to pick up this morning. 

After a bit, we had officially finished the first draft of our next issue. Marc's script was genius, and it had given me quite a few ideas for the design of our new villain. 

Sometime around ten o'-clock, I hear a light thud on the table next to me. I look over to see Mars, fast asleep, with his head resting on his open notebook. 

The way his lips curled into a small smile made my heart flutter uncontrollably. Has he always worn that pink eyeshadow? I look away before I can think about just how close we are sitting. 

I was suddenly glad for the slight bit of strength I had gained when I was akumatized. After setting up his bed, I pick him up bridal-style and lay him gently in bed. I drape the covers over him before heading to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. 

I try to ignore the light snores coming from beneath me as I climb into my bed. At one point, I peek over the top of my bed and find him lying on his back, blankets kicked off. One hand was on his stomach, pulling his shirt up so I could barely see his belly button. 

I turn away before I can survey him any more, slamming my face into my pillow to hide the blush creeping up to my cheeks. I'm not sure if my heart can handle much more of this. 

Eventually, I'm able to calm my racing mind, letting the rhythmic sounds of Marc's snores lull me into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise I'll make up for it next week! Make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5 : Marc's Point of View

I wake up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. I turn over to go back to sleep, but I hear the movement of someone in the room with me. 

"Nathaniel?" I ask sleepily. 

"Morning," he replies, peeking over the rim of the top bunk. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah," I say, reaching for my jacket, I must have wiggled my way out of it in the middle of the night. "But it's weird, I don't remember falling asleep." 

"Well..." he hesitates. "You kinda fell asleep on the bench. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, so I just moved you into your bed. I hope you don't mind." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, panicked. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks at the thought of him carrying me. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble." 

"It wasn't," he assures me. "Akuma strength, remember?" he flexes one arm, making my heart skip a beat. 

"Oh, yeah," I stutter, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. 

"So, do you have anything you want to do today?" he asks, completely oblivious to my suffering. "We have the house to ourselves today since myparents both have to work." 

"Well, I am kinda hungry," I admit. "I can help make breakfast." 

"Oh, I was thinking we could stop by the Dupan-Cheng's bakery. It's not that far, and it's a nice day, so I figured we could walk." 

"That sounds nice," I agree. "But I need to shower first, I don't want to smell all day." 

"Sure," he says. "The bathroom is just through there. There should be a clean towel for you on the counter." 

"Thanks," I say before rushing into the bathroom. 

I get my phone and turn on Jagged Stone's new album and hum along as I turn on the water. 

I shower quickly, hardly registering the scalding hot water cascading down my back. 

I quickly get dressed, taking a bit more time on my makeup than I usually do. As much as I hated to admit it, I really wanted Nathaniel to notice me. Maybe today was my chance to make that happen. 

I emerge from the bathroom a minute later, shrugging my jacket over my fresh t-shirt. 

"Ready to go?" Nathaniel asks me, standing. 

Yup," I reply, stuffing my phone and notebook into my backpack. 

We make our way across the street and to the park in silence. As we walk down the sidewalk, Nath speaks. "You have an amazing singing voice," he tells me. 

"Wait, what?" I ask, confused." 

"I didn't mean to, but I heard you singing when you were in the shower. Your voice is beautiful." 

"Oh god, you weren't supposed to hear that. This is so embarrassing." I wanted to curl up in my hoodie and never come out. 

"Why not?" Nathaniel asks. "You have an amazing talent, you should be proud of it." 

"No," I insist. "I can hardly talk in front of people, much less sing!" 

I understand," he says sympathetically. "I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do, I just wanted to give you a compliment." 

"I know, I'm sorry," I say. " It's just that you're one of the first people I've opened up to, and I'm not very good at stuff like this." 

"I'm not either, but maybe we can help each other out," he smiles at me, making my heart melt. "Now, how about we get to the bakery before they sell out of croissants, I'm starving. I nod, letting him lead me through the park, into the sweet-smelling pastry shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it was a busy day. As always, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Nathaniel's Point of View

'He's adorable,' I think to myself. The boy in question was sitting across from me, daintily eating a pastry, as if trying not to eat too fast. I knew that most people in our class find his mannerisms weird, but I happened to find them terribly cute. 

I shake the thought from my head. 'There's no way he thinks of me like that,' I tell myself. 'Don't make it awkward.' 

We talk for a while about the comic book as we finish our pastries. Once we're done, we wave goodbye to Marinette and head back towards the park. 

We decide to sit near the fountain. I can't help but be reminded of the time we first met. I can't believe I was so mean to him. I was so blind back then. We sat there for a while, working and listening to the peaceful noises of the city. After a while, the peace was disrupted by a loud crash coming from the Eiffel Tower. 

"An Akuma," Marc says. "We need to get out of here, we don't want to be caught in its path." 

"Follow me," I tell him, already heading towards the subway station. If we're lucky, Ladybug and Chat Noir would destroy the Akuma soon, before it could make it's the way towards us. 

The sound of the battle began to fade as we made it farther underground, but I could tell that they were getting closer. 

I hold Marc close as I catch my breath. I don't care what anyone thinks right now, I need to know that he's safe. 

Suddenly, there is a loud boom from above us. I look up to see the ceiling begin to crack. "Run!" I shout, pushing Marc out of the way of the falling ceiling tiles. I can see him trying to help an old lady escape, but as I try to follow, a large chunk of the ceiling falls on my foot, causing me to fall forward. 

"Marc and Nathaniel!" The supervillain's voice booms, "You two are the youngest comic book creators to ever be published! Everything has come so easy for you! And now you'll become part of my robot army!" From what I was able to gather, Hawkmoth's latest victim was upset that she'd lost a robotics competition to a team that had put minimal effort into their robot, and now she was after everyone whose natural talents were enough to make their dreams come true. 

She lunges at us. Apparently, a video game remote was her weapon of choice because it was currently pointed right at Marc. 

"Mark! Look out!" I cry, struggling to get the tile off of my foot. A sharp pain shoots through my leg, I must have broken it when I fell. There was nothing I could do but watch as the panic set into his face as a blue beam of light hit him square in the chest. I am unable to look away as his body is slowly replaced by that of a short robot, not even two feet tall, identical to the ones crowding the streets. 

"Ladybug!" I shout, trying to avoid the robots that are coming towards me. I try not to think that one of them could be Marc. "You need to stop her! Let me help!" 

"You need to get everyone who's not a robot to safety!" she replies, dodging another beam of light. 

I turn towards the crowd of cowering citizens as I hear Ladybug call for her lucky charm. "That way!" I point towards an opening in the rubble. "Ladybug can defeat the villain, but we need to stay out of her way!" 

I try to ignore the sounds of screaming children as I hide among the rubble. After what feels like forever, a magical swarm of ladybugs flies overhead. I could feel the pain in my leg slipping away. Though it had been numbed by adrenaline, it still hurt like crazy. 

As soon as my leg is fully healed, I head to the crowd of former robots. I find Marc sitting on the ground, confused. "Nathaniel!" he shouts, his voice like the sweetest song in the world. 

"Marc!" I shout, now running towards him at full speed. "Are you okay? The Akuma hit you with her magic. I was so worried..." I started to tear up. 

"It's okay," he assures me. "I'm okay." 

"I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt," I'm holding him right now, like an overprotective mother. "You mean the world to me, I need you to know that." 

I can see a blush creeping it's way up to his cheeks. "How about we head home, so we can discuss this somewhere more... private," his eyes scan the scene before us. Ladybug and Chat Noir are comforting the former villain. The girl is crying and seems to be apologizing profusely for getting so angry. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I agree before leading him through the crowd and towards my house. 

When we finally reach my room, we both sit down on the bench. I take a deep breath before speaking. "I meant what I said back there," I tell him. His bright eyes gaze into mine, making my heart flutter. "You mean the world to me, and I really, really like you." There, I said it. 

"Wow," he says, his face flushing bright red. " But... why me? There's nothing cool about me, I'm just weird." 

"That's not true," I tell him. "You're one of the coolest people I know. you're kind and creative. And you're true to yourself. And you're so beautiful that it scares me sometimes." 

I wait for him to say something, but instead, he leans in and kisses me. At first, it's light and questioning, but I kiss him back passionately, and he eventually follows. His lips are sweet as honey and so, so soft. I want to kiss him for the rest of eternity. 

When we finally pull away, he smiles, and it melts my heart. 

"I really, really like you too," he tells me. "I just didn't want to tell you because I was scared that you'd reject me." 

"I would never reject you," I say seriously before kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week down! As always, don't forget to comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed it! And everyone stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 7 - Marc's Point of View

_Nath likes me back_ , I think as we work. 

Not long after we'd gotten home, Nathaniel's mom had called to make sure we were alright and to tell us that she'd be home early today.

We're still working on the comic when she walks in. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are alright!" she says gratefully, giving each of us a tight hug. "Today was the first attack in almost a week," she notes thoughtfully. "How bad was the villain? How mad did they seem? Maybe Hawkmoth is being pickier with who he akumatizes." 

The villain did seem more powerful than some of the others, but with good reason. When I was under her control, it was as if I could feel exactly how she felt, like all the hours I'd put into our comic were for nothing. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She couldn't have been more than thirteen, and I could tell that her pain was still there, even once she'd been deakumatized. "She was slightly more powerful, but not the worst villain Hawkmoth has ever created," I say thoughtfully. "I feel bad for her, it seemed like she'd already had a pretty tough day, to begin with. I hope she's okay." 

"I'm sure she will be," Nathaniel says. "Ladybug and Chat Noir were with her when we left. They'll get her back to her team." 

"I'm just glad you two are alright," Mrs. Kurtzburg smiles at us. "Marc, I know this is short notice, but we normally go out to dinner as a family every Friday. We'd love for you to join us. It's nothing fancy, but I just thought I should tell you. We'll try to leave around 5:30 so we can get there before it gets too crowded." 

"That sounds nice," I say politely. 

"Okay, mom," Nathaniel cuts in. " We should probably start getting ready. Let us know when you're ready to go." 

She leaves a few seconds later, leaving Nathaniel and me to get ready. 

"You can have the bathroom," Nathaniel says once we hear his mom's footsteps reach the end of the hallway. "I'll change in here. Let me know if you need anything." 

"I will," I assure him before heading into the bathroom to get changed. Luckily, I had remembered to bring a nicer outfit in case I felt like it. I start humming as I get dressed and start to touch up my makeup. 

I know most people find it weird that I wear makeup on a daily basis. I've gotten enough teasing over the years to figure out that it makes people think less of me. But Nathaniel had never been like that. So I make sure to put a bit more effort into my makeup today, _For myself,_ I think. _Not because I want Nathaniel to notice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now almost halfway through the story! Let me know if you're liking it, or if you have any constructive criticism. Since I currently have some extra free time on my hands, you can hopefully expect me to start a new fanfic in a few weeks. As always, make sure to leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed, and everybody stay safe and healthy!


	8. Chapter 8 - Nathaniel's Point of View

My breath catches as Marc emerges from the bathroom thirty minutes later. 

His bangs are held back by a small pink clip. He's brushed a bit more blush onto his cheeks, as well as some sparkly eyeshadow on his eyes. He's wearing a Jagged Stone t-shirt and black jeans, with a flannel tied around his waist. 

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful," I sigh. "You look great." 

"Thanks," he blushes. "You - you look good, too." 

I smile. "I can look good when I want to, and it is a special occasion." 

"And this qualifies as a special occasion because..." there's a questioning look in his vibrant eyes. 

"It's our first date!" I say enthusiastically. "That is unless you aren't okay with that, or if it's too weird with my parents there. We don't..." 

He cuts me off with a light kiss. "I'd love to be your boyfriend. That is if that's what you were going to ask." 

"I wasn't quite sure how to say it, but yes," I admit sheepishly. "So, are you ready to go?" 

"Yup," he nods. "Just one second," he unties his flannel from his waist and slips his arms through the sleeves. "It gets cold when the sun goes down," he comments. 

"Okay then," I say, holding out my arm. "Shal we?" 

"I don't know, won't your parents notice?" They might not let me stay if they know we're..." 

"Good point," I agree, dropping my arm to my side. "If you don't want to tell anybody, we don't have to. We'll tell them whenever you're comfortable." 

"Thanks," he smiles, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before heading downstairs. 

"Hey, boys," my dad says once we're downstairs. "Nathaniel's mom went on ahead to try and get a spot, so you boys are driving with me." 

"Thank you for this," Marc says politely. "You guys didn't have to include me, I would've been fine, this is your guy's tradition." 

"Don't mention it," my dad smiles. "We're just glad you two are alright. After you've both been akumatized, we fear that it's more likely that Hawkmoth would be more likely to strike again. We just want to make the most of the time we have." 

"Dad, we're fine," I protest. "You know Hawkmoth would never go as far as to kill somebody. Besides, Ladybug's 'Miraculous Ladybugs' fix everything after the battle." 

"We don't know the extent of her power," my father points out. "She might be able to fix your broken leg, but bringing someone back to life might be a stretch. It's best if we're careful." 

If I was being honest, I knew he had a point. We don't really know the extent of Ladybug's powers. I was worried today when Marc was under the villain's control. If Ladybug hadn't been there to stop the Akuma, he might have been gone for good. 

I push those thoughts to the back of my head as we follow my dad to the car. We were all okay, and for right now, that's all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I have some exciting news. I will be starting my new Miraculous fanfiction, "The Great Kwami Caper" this Wednesday. As always, leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed and everyone stay safe and healthy.


	9. Chapter 9 - Marc's Point of View

The restaurant wasn't anything fancy, but you could tell it was well-liked due to the number of people lining up outside the door for a seat. I'd never been here myself, but apparently, Nath's parents know the owners, so they come here often. 

Once we are seated, a boy around our age comes to take our order. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kurtzburg," he smiles. "I see you've brought guests this evening." 

"Yes," Mrs. Kurtzburg replies. "You know Nathaniel, and this is Marc, he's staying with us while his parents are in London." 

"Welcome, Marc, It's always nice to meet another friend of Nathaniel's," His words had a hint of bitterness behind them. I suddenly noticed him sneaking glances at our hands that were grasped under the table. 

"Nice to meet you, too," I squeak. I slip my hand out of Nathaniel's and settle for clasping my hands in my lap. 

Luckily, he takes our order without another word towards me. I can sense that Nathaniel's unease by the way his eyes are scanning the room nervously. I make a mental note to ask him about it later. 

The conversation during dinner comes easily enough. Nath's parents ask how our next issue of the comic is coming along. We are both happy to explain some of our favorite scenes we've worked on. 

Our server, Kaleb, I learn after a bit of investigation, brings us our pizza shortly after we finished explaining our next Akumatized victim for the comic. I notice that he keeps glancing between me and Nathaniel every time he walks by our table. By the end of our meal, I'm fidgeting in my seat from nerves. 

I feel instantly better once we leave the restaurant. It's not like I'm not used to getting odd looks wherever I go, but he seemed slightly protective for some reason. There was something about him that made me want to curl up in a dark corner and avoid him at all costs. 

It's not until we're safely back in Nathaniel's room that I work up the courage to ask him what's going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Some of you may have noticed a change in my profile, I'd like to thank my friend Lainey (She's in the process of getting her own AO3 account) for the amazing artwork and for letting me use it! And for being my proofreader and moral support when I'm facing any type of artist's block. As always, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	10. Chapter 10 - Nathaniel's Point of View

"Are you okay?" I ask Marc as soon as we are back in my (our?) room. 

"It's nothing," he says quietly. I can tell he's lying. 

"No, It's not," I insist. "Is this about Kaleb?" 

"I guess so," he says. "He kept looking at us like we were diseased or something. I'm used to people being homophobic and stuff, but this was on another level." 

"He's not homophobic," I tell him with a sigh. "He's my ex-boyfriend." I brace myself for the worst, for Marc to get angry at me for not telling him or storm out. He just stares at me, processing. Which is almost worse. 

"That makes sense," he says thoughtfully. "He did seem a bit protective of you. I guess I'm not surprised." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," I tell him, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I guess I was afraid that you'd get scared away. I didn't want to lose you." 

"You never have to worry about losing me," he says, taking my hand in his. "I really, really like you, Nath. I've never felt like this about anyone, and I don't know if I ever will again." 

_Gosh, I want to kiss him._

"That's a relief," I say. "So, would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" 

"You never have to ask," he tells me, bringing his lips to meet mine. When he kisses me, he's so different from the shy boy I write comics with, he's fierce and passionate. I absolutely love it. 

Later, we're both sitting on the couch, watching the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie. We had agreed to take a break from the comic for the night, we'd have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow. 

About halfway through the movie, Marc's eyes begin to droop. I check the clock, it was almost midnight. 

"Hey," I ask him, "You wanna finish this in the morning?" 

"Nah," he says sleepily. _Gosh, he's adorable._ He scoots closer to me, curling into my side, resting his head on my shoulder. 

After getting over the initial shock of having him so close to me, I work up the courage to put my arm around him. 

"This is nice," he mumbles sleepily. 

"Yeah," I agree. "It is." 

I don't know when, but eventually, I fall asleep, enjoying the warmth of the not-so-shy boy next to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the worries last week, everyone. I hope the wait was worth it. As always, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, and everyone stay safe and healthy!


	11. Chapter 11 - Marc's Point of View

I wake up the next morning, feeling something warm lying beside me. I open my eyes to see Nathaniel laying next to me, fast asleep. I vaguely remember last night. We cuddled and watched the Ladybug and Chat noir movie. 

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. It's not like we'd done anything inappropriate, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop blushing at the thought. It had felt so nice to be close to him, not caring about what the rest of the world thought. I debate staying there on the couch, but I hear my phone go off. _Crap._ I think. I had forgotten to text my parents last night. 

_R U OK? you didn't call last night._

_Sorry, went 2 bed early. 4got to call._

_Call me._

I groan. My parents don't like to texting if they don't have to, so I head to the bathroom in an effort to not wake Nathaniel. 

My parents' faces appear on the screen after the first ring. I can see they are still in their hotel room, dad hadn't left for his next round of meetings yet. 

"Heyt guys," I say, smiling. 

"Hey, Champ," my dad says. "How's it going?" 

"Great," I tell them. "There was an Akuma attack yesterday, but we're all okay." I don't tell them that the Akuma had gotten to me. I didn't need to worry about them. "I was just really tired, sorry I forgot to call." 

"No problem, sweetie," my mom smiles. "We're just glad you're okay. Where are you?" She tries to survey the room behind me. 

"Oh, sorry, I'm in the bathroom," I explain. "Nathaniel is still asleep, I didn't want to wake him up." 

"Well, tell his parents to thank you for us," My Mom says. "Your father's meetings are going well, but we might be gone a bit longer than expected. We'll let you know when we find out more." 

"No problem," I assure them. "I like it here. Good luck, Dad!" 

"Thanks, bud," my dad smiles. "Well, I'd better get going. We'll call you tonigt to check-in." 

After out usual end-of0phone-call pleasantries, my parents hang up. I head back into the bedroom where Nathaniel is beginning to stir. 

_Gosh, he's adorable,_ I think as he rubs his eyes. His red hair is flattened out on one side from sleep and his t-shirt is rumpled, but he's still the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. 

"Hey," he says. "Are you okay?" 

Yeah," I tell him. "My parents just called to check-in. They said they might be gone for a bit longer than they thought." 

"You're welcome here for as long as you need," he says, pecking me on the cheek before letting out a loud yawn. 

"Thanks," I smile. "So, should we get to work?" 

"Probably," he says," kissing me once more for good measure before taking a seat on the bench. I hurry to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this week's chapter was so short. I figured we hadn't seen much of Marc's parents, and they needed to be in there somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. And everyone stay safe and healthy! I'll see you next week!


	12. Chapter 12 - Nathaniel's Point of View

Surprisingly, we were able to get a lot of work done. We were almost finished with our latest draft when I look up to see that it was almost lunchtime. 

"Wow," I say, "I can't belive we've been working for so long." 

"I can," Marc says. "We've gotten a lot of work done. We're actually ahead of sheduel. We might even have time to work on the cover art before our next meeting with the publishers." 

"Yeah," I agree. "I already have a few ideas sketched up. But I haven't finalized any of them yet." Marc and I had decided to make our characters a couple in the next issue, it felt like a good way to break the news to our parents. However, I hadn't figured out how the cover should look. This was big for both of us, and I wanted it to be perfect. 

"I can help you with it later," Marc volunteers. "But I'm getting a little hungry. Mind if I make something to eat? I'm no Marinette, but I know a thing or two." 

"Sure," I say. ""I can help. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, or we could just go out and get something. You're our guest, you shouldn't have to cook for us." 

"Just let me, as a thank you," He insists. "I'm sure I could find stuff to make a pizza or something." 

"Sounds amazing," I say, following him to the kitchen. 

Part of my brain wondered if my parents would be upset if we made too big of a mess, but the rest of my mind just loved seeing Marc so excited. 

Marc was already shuffling through the pantry when I arrived. I glanced at the bag of flower he had set on the counter. Before I could think any better of it, I grabbed a handful of flower and threw it, dusting him in white powder. 

He turned around to look at me. The look of surprise in his eyes quickly turned to playful rage. I grin spreads across his face. "Oh, It. Is. On." 

Long story short, we didn't get much baking done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I have a headcannon that Marc secretly loves to cook. The last few chapters will be short stories occurring during the rest of their time together. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	13. Chapter 13 - Marc’s Point of View

I’m pulling out ingredients for pizza when I feel something hit my back. I turn around to see Nathaniel smiling mischievously. 

“Oh,” I glare playfully, “It. Is. On.” 

It didn’t take long for our small flour fight to become a full-on war. 

After a while, we came to a truce. Our sides aches from laughter and we were both out of breath. 

“This is going to take forever to clean up,” I gasp between breaths. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think we’d go this crazy,” Nath responds. “We didn’t even get to finish your pizza.”

“There will be more pizza,” I smile, wiping a dusting of flour from his nose. “Sorry about all your flour, by the way. I’ll replace it.” 

“It’s my fault,” Nathaniel insists, sitting up straighter. “I’ll replace the flour. But I will need some help cleaning up, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course,” I smile. “You get cleaned up and head to the store, I’ll clean up in here.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” he says. “I’ll pick up dinner on my way home, my parents should be back soon and I promised them I’d pick up something.” 

He emerged from his (our?) room fifteen minutes later wearing a fresh set of clothes. His hair was still wet from the shower, making him seem to shimmer in the light. “I’ll be back soon,” he gives me a peck on the cheek before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. 

I lean against the counter with a sigh. I’d never thought about what it’d be like to spend the rest of my life with someone I loved. Cooking with them, helping them with chores, _sleeping with them,_ A small part of my brain adds. Nathaniel was the only person who’s ever made me feel that way. 

I push these thoughts to the back of my head, deciding it was best to just get to work before letting my mind wander too far. I turn on the _Hamilton_ soundtrack and start to sing along as I work. Even though it was about American history, I still loved the music, and the storytelling was amazing. I hoped to one day write a story as impactful as this. 

I was almost done by the time Nathaniel returns, “Wow,” he comments, “ you sure cleaned this place up fast.” 

“Thanks!” I say. “Any word on when your parents will be back? I still need to sweep the floor.” 

“They should be here any minute,” he says picking up the broom. “ you go take a shower, o can finish up here.” 

“Alright,” I say. I can hear him humming along to the music as I head back to the room to shower. It makes my heart flutter to hear his voice. 

Nathaniel’s parents arrive soon after I’m out of the shower. The rest of the night passes quickly, we chat over dinner before retiring to our rooms for the night. Nath and I work for about an hour before deciding to head to bed. 

I lay on my back, listening to his soft breathing above me. I silently thank my parents for letting me stay here, because being with Nath was possibly the best thing in the world. We could be in the Alpocalypse and I’d be fine as long as I was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! Gosh, I can’t believe how the time flies! As always, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	14. Chapter 14 - Nathaniel's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to confuse anyone, I changed my username yesterday. The old one was just a placeholder until I found something I liked better. Now, onto the story!

The rest of the days passed quickly. We were alone most of the time. Even with our newfound relationship status, we managed to get a lot of work done. All too soon, it was time for Marc to leave.

I help him neatly fold his clothes and put them in his bag, breathing in his scent as I pick up his favorite hoodie.

"Thank you," he says, looking up from the shirt he's folding. "For everything." He examines the shirt before preparing to refold it. He's kind of OCD like that. I was glad he didn't seem to mind the constant state of my room.

"You're welcome here anytime," I tell him, smiling. I walk over to give him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss having you around."

"We'll have to hang out sometime soon," he suggests. "As long as you aren't tired of me already."

"I could never be tired of you," I promise. My lips find his before I could do anything to stop them.

He leans into me, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I want to stay like this forever.

He pulls away far too soon for my liking. "Um, we should probably get these downstairs," he stutters, motioning to his bags.

"Good Idea," I say, unable to hide the blush on my face. "Before you go, would you like to... meet at the Dupan-Cheng bakery on Friday? You know- to work on the comic." _Gosh, did I just ask him out?_

"Y-yeah, that would be nice," he says, shyly. He was so cute when he blushed, it made me want to wrap him in my arms and kiss him senseless.

We head downstairs before I have the chance to change my mind. Marc's parents are already waiting for us.

"Good to see you, son," Marc's dad says, giving him a pat on the back before handing Marc over to his mother for a hug. "Thank you guys for watching him. I'm sorry the trip took longer than we were expecting."

"No problem at all," my mother replies. "He was amazing, he's welcome here anytime. I know the boys had fun."

"Good to see he's finally making some friends," Marc's mother says, having finally released Marc from her embrace. "Marc hardly talked to anyone at his old school. He's really come out of his shell in the last year."

"That's wonderful to hear," my mother smiles.

"Well, we should probably get going, we still need to unpack," his father cuts in. "Thank you once again for taking care of him."

"Of course," my mother smiles. "I hope we'll see you soon."

"Bye, Marc," I wave. It felt so pathetic. I wanted so badly to scoop him up and give him a proper goodbye kiss. "I'll see you Friday."

"S-see you then," he stutters, blushing. _Oh god, why does he have to look so hot when he blushes._

Once he leaves, I head back up to my room. It feels so empty now without him. It was crazy how fast I got used to his presence.

I try to sketch the next panel for the comic, but nothing comes outright. This was where he would scoot closer to help me. Eventually, I decided to text him.

 **Nath, 4:45 pm -** Is it bad that I miss you already?

His response comes a minute later.

 **Marc, 4:46 pm -** no, I miss you like crazy.

I smile. No one else could cheer me up with only six words. 

We text back and forth for a bit lit longer. I work on my panel for the rest of the night before deciding to head to bed early. The room seemed to quiet as I climbed into my bed. I'd grown used to Marc's light snores lulling me to sleep.

 _Only 3 days_ I remind myself. The thought echos in my head until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe there's only one more chapter left. I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and Kudos are always apprecialted! Everyone stay safe and healthy!


	15. Chapter 15 - Marc's Point of View

The drive home was silent. When we arrived, I headed up to my room to unpack. It felt odd. Like there was something missing. I had just sat down at my desk when I hear my phone go off.

 **Nath, 4:45 pm -** is it bad that I miss you already?

I smile. I missed him so much. I'd gotten so used to his presence, it was like there was a hole in my heart, one that could only be patched by him.

 **Marc, 4:46 pm -** no, I miss you like crazy.

We texted back in forth for a while longer. Though it wasn't the same as having him here with me, it seemed to help my loneliness a bit.

Before long, a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I call from my desk."

"Hey, bud," My dad says, taking a seat on my bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry the trip took so long, I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, it's okay," I insist. "I actually had a lot of fun. Aside from the Akuma attack, everything was great."

"Good," he replies. "I'm glad you've found a friend."

"Yeah," I sigh happily. "Me too."

"Well, I'll leave you to your writing. Your mom and I will be in the living room if you need us." He gives me a pat on the back before leaving my room.

I stare at a blank page for a few more minutes. Words just flowed better when I was with Nathaniel. Without him, it felt like I was working twice as hard for half the reward. Eventually, I give up and decide to go to bed.

 _Just three more days,_ I tell myself. _I'll see him in three more days._ I repeat this over and over in my head until I finally manage to fall into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, last chapter. This has been an amazing journey, thank you all for reading! Thank you to everyone who left comments and Kudos throughout. Your positive words mean a lot. So, this concluedes my first fanfic. As always, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Everyone stay safe and healthy!  
> \- SunflowerFangirl


End file.
